reimaginefandomcom-20200215-history
Expertise
Expertise is the game's core character advancement system; it is by raising expertise that your character learns new abilities. Expertise is raised by using abilities associated with them. For example, by casting Destruction spells, you will increase your point value in the expertise. However, expertise will not just rise on its own. You have to specify which expertise you want to raise. Click "PC" and then "Expertise" to open your expertise window. A gray button with a line means the expertise will not go up. If you click that button, it will change to a red arrow, which means that expertise will go up when you use the right skills. It is important to note that you cannot max out every expertise, so you will need to choose what areas you want to focus on. Your maximum expertise is 17,000 + (Floor(Level / 10) * 1000). Thus, by reaching level 90, you will reach the cap of 26,000 expertise points. * You can get a further 3,000 & 1,000 expertise by trading in casino coins at the Golden Arc Casino. * You can get another 1,000 by clearing each of the Expertise Special Training (1-3) quests for Naotura in Shinjuku Babel at (X20, Y18). * You receive another 1,000/2,000 points from Shiho by reaching DLevel 5/10 in Demon Digitalize System with Tier 1 races: Divines, Wild Birds, Earth Elements, Fairies, Beasts, Elementals, Brutes, Evil Dragons, or Haunts. * You receive another 1,000/2,000 points from Shiho by reaching DLevel 5/10 in Demon Digitalize System with Tier 2 races: Raptor, Yoma, Nocturne, Wilder, Dragon King, Femme, or Foul. * You receive another 1,000/2,000 points from Shiho by reaching DLevel 5/10 in Demon Digitalize System with Tier 3 races: Fallen Angel, Dragon, Avian, Evil Demon, Godly Beast, or Holy Beast. * You receive another 3,000 points from Shiho by reaching DLevel 10 in Demon Digitalize System with Demigod. * You receive another 3,000 points from Shiho by reaching DLevel 10 in Demon Digitalize System with Goddess, Vile, or Heavenly God. * You receive another 3,000 points from Shiho by reaching DLevel 10 in Demon Digitalize System with Reaper. * You receive another 3,000 points from Shiho by reaching DLevel 10 in Demon Digitalize System with Guardian, Earth Mother, or Nation Ruler. * You receive another 3,000 points from Shiho by reaching DLevel 10 in Demon Digitalize System with Entity. * At level 75+ you can gain a total of 16,000 expertise points by participating in the Diaspora instances and trading in the Masakadus rewards. * At level 95 & 97 St. Germain will give you quests that reward 1,000 expertise each(total: 2000 extra expertise). Giving you a total of 75,000 available expertise. Techniques Techniques grant various active skills and passive bonuses as they level. Training Techniques also increases the effects of the skills associated with them. * Attack (アタック) - A basic Expertise Skill for close-range combat. * Spin (スピン) - A Technical Expertise Skill for attacking multiple enemies in close-range combat. * Rush (ラッシュ) - An Expertise Skill that breaks down your opponent's Guard and unleashes a mighty blow. * Shot (ショット)- A basic Expertise Skill for long-range attack. * Rapid (ラピッド) - A Technical Expertise Skill for attacking enemies in quick succession in mid-range combat. * Guard (ガード) - A basic Expertise Skill for protecting oneself from enemy attacks. * Counter (カウンター) - A Technical Expertise Skill that nullifies an enemy's attack and responds with a counterattack. * Dodge (ダッジ) - A Technical Expertise Skill that evades long-distance attacks and provides an opening to respond. * Curative Magic (回復魔法) - An Expertise Skill that provides magic to heal your allies. * Destruction Magic (破壊魔法) - An Expertise Skill that provides magic to damage enemies at a distance. * Support Magic (支援魔法) - An Expertise Skill that provides magic to make your allies stronger. * Curse Magic (呪詛魔法) - An Expertise Skill that provides magic to make your enemies weaker. * Talk (対話) - An Expertise Skill for negotiation. Gently approach and befriend an opponent. * Threaten (威圧) - An Expertise Skill for negotiation. Threaten and strong arm an opponent into the party. * Taunt (挑発) - An Expertise Skill for negotiation. Taunt an opponent and turn their attacks towards the party. * Summon (召喚) - An Expertise Skill for summoning demons. Knowledges Knowledges grant only passive skills, if any. Leveling knowledges will directly enhance one's character and/or demons. * Occultism (神秘学) - An expertise skill for the knowledge and understanding of phenomena that cannot be explained by common sense or modern science. * Fusion (合体) - An Expertise Skill for fusing demons. * Demonology (悪魔学) - An Expertise Skill for the understanding of demonic lifeforms. * Weapon Knowledge (武器知識) - An Expertise Skill for the knowledge of swords and other close-range equipment. * Survival Techniques (生存技術) - An Expertise Skill for survival know-how. * Psychology (心理学) - An Expertise Skill for human and demon psychology. * Medical Sciences (医学) - An Expertise Skill for the healing arts. * Crushing Technique (撃破技術) - An Expertise Skill for crushing your enemies. * Mineralogy (生物学) - An Expertise Skill for the knowledge and understanding of mineral ores. * Biology (生物学) - An Expertise Skill for the knowledge and understanding of living things. * Botany (植物学) - An Expertise Skill for the knowledge and understanding of plants. Not yet implemented. * Mechanical Engineering (機械工学) - An Expertise Skill for the knowledge and understanding of various mechanisms. Not yet implemented. * Information Engineering (情報工学) - An Expertise Skill for the knowledge and understanding of computers. Not yet implemented. * Blades (刃物) - An Expertise Skill for the proper handling of all types of blades. * Sketching (栽工技術) - An Expertise Skill for the capability to observe an object's complexity and effectively reproduce it on paper. * Creation (外丹) - An Expertise Skill for the capability to create something with a given form. * Crafts (工作) - An Expertise Skill for the proper handling of complex structures. * Firearms Knowledge (火器知識) - An Expertise Skill for the proper handling of fire and firearms. Not yet implemented. * Gun Knowledge (銃器知識) - An Expertise Skill for the proper handling of guns. * Pursuit (追撃) - An Expertise Skill for connecting a variety of attacks. * Magic Control (操魔) - An Expertise Skill for controlling magical power in addition to various types of attacks. * Bless (祝福) - An Expertise Skill for bestowing the various blessings of magic upon others. Chain Expertise The Chain Expertise are gained by leveling certain normal ones, and their powers are based on their component Techniques and Knowledges. They grant access to special styles of ability not normally available. Chain expertise points do not contribute points to your characters limited learning capacity. *Mastery of Three Forms of Life (三元の巧) - A Battle Expertise Skill for the truly skilled. *Synthesis (融合) - A Production Expertise Skill for changing demons into crystals and for fusing equipment. *Magic Fist (魔崩拳) - A Battle Expertise Skill for staging an assault while enveloped in destructive magical energy. *Mitama Demon Growth Science (御魂悪魔育成学) - An expertise for training your Mitama fused Demon. *Curse of the Wretched (忌門禁呪の法) - A Battle Expertise Skill for controlling curse magic over a wide area for indirect assistance in battle. *Enhancement (エンハンスメント) - A Battle Expertise Skill for controlling recovery and support magic over a wide area to assist one's allies. *Support Bullet (援弾の射手) - A Battle Expertise for helping allies using a firearm. *Magic Bullet (魔弾の射手) - A Battle Expertise Skill for endowing gunshots with curse magic and elemental abilities. *Sharpshooter (シャープシュート) - A Battle Expertise Skill for enhancing the damage guns do against certain demon species. *Rampage (ランページ) - A Battle Expertise Skill for dealing with violent enemies, effective in close-quarter combat. *Regal Presence (王者の風格) - A Battle Expertise Skill for enhancing the damage certain weapons do with appropriate disadvantages. *Conditions of Melee Combat (近接戦闘の境地) - A Battle Expertise for the person who has mastered close-quarter combat. *Conditions of Ranged Combat (射撃戦闘の境地) - A Battle Expertise for the person who has mastered long-ranged combat. *Conditions of Magic Combat (魔法戦闘の境地) - A Battle Expertise for the person who has mastered magic combat. *Swordsmith (刀匠) - A Production Expertise Skill for making close-range arms following acquired "recipes". *Arms Maker (アームズメイカー) - A Production Expertise Skill for making guns following acquire "recipes". *Craftsmanship (煉丹術) - A Production Expertise Skill for engraving, processing, and sewing. Other Skills Skills obtained through equipment, weapons, Soul Stones or by special means. *Soul Stone Skills - Skills obtained by equipping items with Soul Stones. *Equipment Skills - Skills obtained by equipping various (Usually AC) items. *Diaspora Skills - Skills obtained by trading Masakadus with Gomory. *Commands - Skills that each character has from the beginning, such as emotions. Important NPCs A new system allows the player to raise their expertise classes up to Class 5 MAX by passing Yagiya's Reports to NPC Thoth. *Talk, Threaten, Taunt and Summon cannot be raised. *Creation can only be raised up to Class 4. *Creation requires completion of Quest: The Fountain of Youth to be increased. NPC Thoth Location: *Home III x20 y23 *Shinjuku Babel x19 y21 You may obtain said reports by turning in certain items at any Yagiya NPC. !! Any OOPTHs !! Notes *Expertise Points can only be lowered by Lethe's Water/Bottle and Water/Bottle of the Forgetful (For Levels 79 and below). *Lethe's Bottle (Non-Trade) is obtainable from completing Nettesheim's Biblio, Correct Way to Use a Gun, Albertus' Oratorio, Smith Crown, The Road to Smithing, Hohenheim's Embryo, Pursuit, and Fountain of Youth. *Lethe's Bottle (Non-Trade) are sharable among characters in SAME account. Therefore the best way to lower expertise after Lvl 30 without using AC is to create another character in SAME account and complete the above quests. *The undesired expertise points from new characters can be removed by purchasing Bottle of the Forgetful or Water of the Forgetful from any Magic Shop, or by combining 250 Teardrop: Green and 25 Teardrop: Black through Mixology Mixing. *Another method is to maxed current expertise points (eg. 26,000pts) and complete the quests mentioned above. In this way, the expertise point will not be be increased but a Lethe bottle will be gained as reward. ( Smith Crown and The Road to Smithing requires C1 Gun Knowledge and Weapon Knowledge) Category:Expertise